The present invention relates generally to eye goggles and/or eyeglass wear, and more specifically, to a goggle accessory.
Eye goggles and eyeglass wear are often used in athletic and action activities. In such endeavors, eye goggles, and eyeglass wear, often include a goggle strap to aid in keeping the goggles or eyeglass wear attached to the user's head. As viewed from the back of the user, this goggle strap is in apparent view. Many goggle straps have designs, logos, words, and/or artwork incorporated thereon.
In a subset of these activities (typically, more action-oriented activities), the user concomitantly wears a protective helmet along with the eye goggles. Examples of such activities include snow sports (alpine skiing, snowboarding, etc.), many motor sports (e.g., auto racing, motorcycle racing, etc.), and even equestrian sports. Many protective helmets use a goggle keeper-strap on the back of the helmet that is configured to keep the goggle strap from riding upwards or downwards on the back of the helmet which results in the eye-covering portion of the goggles to become displaced from the user's face.
As with many athletic and action activities, accessorizing and/or customizing the user's equipment and outerwear is an omnipresent and continual opportunity. Accordingly, there is an ongoing opportunity for improving upon the use of eye goggles and their accessories.